During the process of manufacturing mineral fiber insulation, molten mineral material is generated in a melter or furnace and subsequently introduced into a plurality of fiberizers by way of a forehearth having a series of bushings. The fiberizers centrifuge the molten material and cause the material to be formed into fibers that are directed as a stream or veil to various collection units. The veils from typical fiberizing processes include large volumes of air and hot gases and entrained mineral fibers.
In some instances, the formed mineral fibers are collected on a collection device and formed into blankets or mats. The blankets or mats can be subsequently cut or chopped into tufts, flakes or other particulate insulation bodies. In other instances, the formed mineral fibers can be collected, chopped or bagged without being formed into blankets or mats. In these instances, the formed mineral fibers are separated from the large volumes of air and hot gases prior to subsequent downstream operations.
It would be advantageous to improve the systems that process the formed mineral fibers.